


Cuddling

by Starwing200



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 13:12:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18283001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starwing200/pseuds/Starwing200
Summary: 3 times Merlin and Arthur slept in the same in bed.





	Cuddling

Growing up Arthur never got comfort from his mother seeing she passed away when he was born. And his father tired his best but as king and his pride, the only things he got from his father were pats on the back or quick hugs on his birthday. 

So when Arthur got into a relationship with Merlin he didn't think he would like "cuddling" but he was wrong. 

The first time he and Merlin slept in the same bed was when Merlin had just woken up from almost dying and Arthur wanted no needed reassurement that Merlin was still alive when they fell asleep there was a good amount of space between them but when Arthur blinked against the morning light he had his head on Merlins chest and his and Merlins legs where intertwined. Arthur quickly and sleepy jumped(fell) out of the bed and ran out of the room and never spoke of it again. 

The second time he and Merlin slept in the same bed was when Arthur ordered Merlin to sleep in his bed after he fell asleep dead on his feet for the 3rd time. But Arthur grew tired and maybe just maybe he wanted to cuddle his manservant so Arthur slipped into his bed and fell asleep quickly when he awoke the next morning he and Merlin where cuddled again and if Arthur was a little less quick to jump of bed well that was none of anyone's business. 

The 3rd time he and Merlin slept in the same bed but certainly not the last was after he and Merlin had finally confessed their feelings for each other this time Arthur was too tired and emotionally drained to care about being embarrassed about wanting to cuddle Merlin he put his head on Merlins chest intertwined there legs and fell asleep to Merlins soft chuckles and a kiss to his head. 

Snapping the King out of his thoughts was Merlin who was asking him a question " What are you thinking about love?" Arthur let out a small chuckle "you actually", “good things I hope?” Arthur breathed out another soft laugh "of course" content with his answer Merlin went back to stroking Arthurs head which was nestled on Merlins chest. As Arthur slowly drifted back to sleep his last thought was "Merlin"

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
